Pas encore assez
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke vient de se mettre au service d'Orochimaru...


**Titre **: Pas encore assez…  
**Auteur** : Babel  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Couple** : … Euh…. .  
**Disclaimer** : Les persos appartiennent tous à Kishimoto-sensei…  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Note :** Dédicacée à Noa ! Ecrite pour le fanzine Sorbet Citron, allez l'acheter !

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il était déjà arrivé si loin, il ne reculerait pas, plus rien ne le ferait reculer.

Il avait décidé de ne rien regretter. Tout ce qui faisait parti de son passé n'était qu'obstacles entre son but et lui. Il ne devait rien à personne et ne devrait jamais rien à part à sa propre personne. Il s'était fait seul et continuerait ainsi.

Maintenant qu'il avait choisi ce chemin, il pourrait avancer vers son objectif sans plus se poser de questions.

Le trajet était clair à présent. Il n'avait qu'à devenir plus fort, encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir assez puissant pour le vaincre.

Même si pour cela il devait tromper, mentir, trahir, il s'en foutait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'était gagner en puissance, en technique.

Les chemins détournés et remplis de bons sentiments n'étaient pas fait pour lui, il les avait essayé. Il y avait cru à un moment…

Mais il avait fini par comprendre.

Il n'y avait que la haine qui pouvait le mener à bien. Il fallait qu'il haïsse de plus en plus, encore et encore, encore et toujours. Plus rien ne devait le détourner de sa voie.

Certains l'appelleraient la voie du mal… Il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que pour lui, elle représentait la voie du succès. Grâce à ce chemin de vie, il réussirait ce pour quoi il vivait encore.

Il se servirait des moindres moyens, des moindres personnes qui pourraient l'aider à y arriver.

Peu importe le nombre de trahisons, le nombre d'illusions brisées, le nombre de cadavres qu'il laisserait derrière lui, il irait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il voulait.

Jusqu'au bout.

Sasuke entra lentement dans la grande pièce où il l'attendait. A pas lents sur le tapis rouge, il s'avança doucement jusqu'à être à ses pieds.

Il le haïssait du plus profond de son être. Il le trouvait répugnant, perfide, manipulateur… Mais il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin du pouvoir qu'il pouvait lui transmettre, il n'y arriverait pas sans bénéficier de ses connaissances, ses techniques, sa puissance.

Car il ne pouvait le nier, Orochimaru était un des êtres les plus forts qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Rien que de se tenir à ses côtés, il pouvait sentir la puissance tranquille qui irradiait du corps de son nouveau maître.

Une puissance qui lui faisait envie, qui l'enivrait presque à l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt sienne.

Il allait se servir d'Orochimaru pour atteindre son but, il allait apprendre tout de lui et devenir assez puissant pour le vaincre même.

Quand il pourrait tuer cet être aussi puissant, se débarrasser de son frère ne serait qu'une partie de plaisir…

Orochimaru regarda le jeune homme se prosterner à ses pieds. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif dans cette position, un plaisir malsain de domination.

Il était le maître puissant, craint et respecté.

Mais il pouvait sentir que Sasuke n'avait pas peur de lui. Que le gamin n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir prendre sa place.

Et cela ne rajoutait que du piment à la situation. Il prenait un malin plaisir à sentir la haine qui émanait de Sasuke envers lui. Une haine féroce, farouche, qui ne demandait qu'à augmenter.

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de Sasuke. Il avança sa main et l'attrapa sous le cou pour le relever. Le gamin réagit à peine, mais dans ses yeux, la lueur de haine devint un feu grandissant. Orochimaru ne lâcha pas la gorge, et même, serra un peu pour bien lui rappeler qui était encore le maître.

Mais cette attitude lui plaisait. Il fallait juste qu'il nourrisse le feu qui brûlait dans le corps de l'Uchiha. Qu'il y nourrisse la haine, la violence, l'ambition. Qu'il en fasse un digne descendant, un corps digne de lui.

Orochimaru finit par le relâcher mais resta près de lui, trop près au goût de Sasuke que l'écœurement envahissait de plus en plus. La peau blafarde, la voix sinueuse, l'aura malsaine, il pensait pouvoir les supporter, il pensait qu'il pourrait rester de marbre face au ninja du son.

Mais il pouvait bien sentir en lui que son estomac voulait effleurer ses lèvres, que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes contre son gré, que son corps commençait à être envahi de frissons d'horreur. Et il se détestait pour ça, il se détestait pour ne pas réussir à lui résister, il détestait Orochimaru d'arriver à lui tirer de telles réactions sans même rien faire pour cela.

Il devait s'améliorer, il devait apprendre à se maîtriser, il devait devenir meilleur !

Mais ce ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui…

Son nouveau Maître ne passa bien entendu pas à côté de ses réactions et éclata de rire. Un rire étrange et maléfique, qui sembla couler en Sasuke tel un serpent venimeux et ne lui laissa qu'une nausée persistante après son passage.

Orochimaru se pencha ensuite vers lui et ne lui souffla que quelques mots à l'oreille. Juste une petite phrase, à peine murmurée, mais qui le marqua plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu subir de sa part. Juste cinq mots… Cinq mots qui provoquèrent chez lui un écho du passé. Un écho important… Bien trop pour être une simple coïncidence…

Il se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête entre les mains, revivant trop d'événements dans son esprit. Trop de violence, trop de haine, trop…

Orochimaru l'observa un instant crier de toute la force de ses poumons avant de s'éloigner doucement vers la sortie de la pièce, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres blanches que sa langue serpentine vint lécher. La cuisson commençait à peine, bientôt Sasuke sera à point…

Bientôt…

Il franchit la lourde porte, laissant Sasuke seul dans sa détresse, seul avec ses cris, seul avec l'écho des mots murmurés…

_« Pas encore assez de haine… » _


End file.
